The Hard Choice
by shady-1ane
Summary: This story his about a love triangle in the third year. It is my first story that i have submitted to fanfic so please tell me in your honest oppinion what you think.
1. The Third Year

"Say Ron, who's that girl sitting over there at the Slytherin table, I didn't see her getting sorted?" Harry questioned. "Yes her she isn't a first year she is a third year just like us. Hermoine butted in, "She is from Belgium just like Viktor but she doesn't have an accent, I heard that her father is very high in the ministry and they just settled here so that she could peacefully finish school and he wanted her to finish school at Hogwarts. I also heard that her father and Dumbledore are very close. Anyway her name is Halley Cromon." The new girl or Halley had long blonde hair that was a very close color to Malfoy's but Harry tried to ignore this fact. In Harry's eyes she was quite pretty her eyes were crystal blue and entrancing. She looked as though she was in deep discussion with Michelle Smyth. She glanced over at Harry, who quickly looked in a different direction so that she wasn't suspicious of his interest. 'Did u say Cromon?' Ron asked. 'Yes.' Hermoine answered. 'Bloody hell I remember her! She was here a really long time ago she was here first year wasn't allowed to associate with her at school though then she left half way through the year, but that is why she hasn't got the accent she was born here. Her Fred and George are good friends and she is one of my closest fri... the whole hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.' Hello everyone I am pleased to see you all have returned and to those of you who have just joined the Hogwart's student body welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I spect that you will be welcomed by your peers quite humbly. (Raising his eyebrow at Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle). As they smiled devilishly. 'That being said please welcome our newest addition to the staff line professor Lupin. I'm sure that most of you have been listening to me and your stomachs long enough. So as my apology have a nice dinner.' And with that he clapped his hands and plates upon plates magically popped out of nowhere. 'oy freb gorg diu shefathal ishbaf? RON don't speak with your mouth full. Sorry bout that Hermoine so Fred George did you see that Halley Cromon is back? YAH bloody excellent if you ask me." Fred exclaimed. Yah know whatchya mean Fred ha Hermoine she is just like me and Fred a trouble maker, we got off on the right hand if you ask us. Never minded getin into a bit'o trouble. Though she did have to behave you know with her father being high in the ministry and all. Ron weren't you and her good friends too? Yah. Ron said bluntly.


	2. The New Teacher

The next morning in the great hall professor Mcgonagal was handing out the timetables.'oh joy first thing we have double potions with Slytherin. Harry said receiving his timetable. Ron let out a great sigh ' I thought that coming back to school would be a change from all the boredom and torcher at home but no I have to come back to school that leads to a double potions with sna....'um excuse me Ron but I was just wondring if I could sit with you and your friends for potions class? Halley's voice was so soft and pacifying that she asked Harry if he was alright because he was looking at her in such an awestruck manner. Hermoine elbowed Ron in the ribs 'OW oh yah Halley these are my friends Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger. hm hm it's very nice to meet you..." Halley replied, Ron attending to Hermione's elbow in the side. "So um can I sit with you all during potions?" Halley repeated. Ron blushed furiously, "Ummm, Yah. Sure.' thank you guys so much Malfoy said I could sit with him but Crabbe and Goyle didn't look too happy about it so I told him I would pass you know I can't help who my father is friends with. (Lucious Malfoy) I'm sure that you lot aren't too friendly to Malfoy and the other way around but I am and I hope that isn't a problem? any way best be off to class I'm sure Snape will be pleased that I am back prolly be just as bad with me as he is Malfoy bloody suck up Snape that is, he tries to get off good with me and then turns around and sucks up to my father with him wanting the D.A.D.A position told my father not to though told him what he was like, there are the upsides of being his daughter. Well as I said see you all in class.' and with one swift movement Halley was off to potions.

The dungeons were the same as ever cold and musty and the potions class room was cold, dark and gloomy. The door opened and closed and the room fell silent as Snape glided across the room to his desk at the front of the class.' This being the beginning of the year this is the assignment.' Halley's hand shot up in the air.' Yes Miss Cromon? Well professor I was wondering what the name of the potion is. Heamora this will heal small wounds your notes are on the board BEGIN!' With a wave of his wand the instructions were on the board. The class set off on the potion so far Ron's was a bright blue when the color was suppose to be deep purple, Hermoine's was light purple, Harry's was a magenta color, while Malfoy's was half blue half purple. As Snape inspected Malfoy's.' Good, good Mr. Malfoy. MR.POTTER! What is the meaning of this do you see in the third line that you are suppose to lightly brown the bura bura shee? Uh no.' Harry said in a sheepish voice. With that Snape waved his wand over Harry's cauldron and the potion vanished. 'I expect that is yet another zero for you Mr. potter' Snape's lip curled slightly and as he turned to walk away Halley spoke up' Uh professor Snape what if I was to help Harry do his potion we could get it done before the end of class?'(Malfoy coughed with laughter)' Miss Cromon if potter can't do it by himself then he won't learn. Yes that is all very well professor but if you wipe the potion before he get's it right then he won't learn that way either at least this way he won't miss a step in the instructions since I already know how to make this potion. (Hermoine looked very disgruntled when Halley said this) Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Malfoy all looked awestruck no one had ever had the guts to talk this way to professor Snape.' I suppose you are right if you can make Harry's potion before the bell and have it right then you both will get marks and if you do not you both get zero.' the whole class looked at Halley they just couldn't believe that Snape was agreeing to negotiate with anyone for that matter! 'I agree to your proposal.' And with that Halley sat next to Harry and they set off and were finished 10 minutes before the bell. As Snape walked around the room giving out bottles he had a look of disgust as he gave a bottle to Harry.' She may have saved your skin this time potter but I will not always be so easily persuaded.' The next class was D.A.D.A and everyone was anxious to see who the new teacher was.' Well obviously you must already know who it is.' Hermoine said desperately.' Professor R.J Lupin you dolts!' She said observing the blank expressions on their faces. When the class entered the room all the desks were pushed to the sides and there was a hole in the center of the room. Professor Lupin shot up from his desk. 'SHHHH all of you stand as far back from the hole as possible though still stay in the room. I have taken some blood from myself and put it in the hole. Who can tell me what is in that hole this very second? Hermoine's hand shot up. Yes Miss Granger.' That professor would be a Redcap if you stray too close to the red cap's hole it will most likely bludgeon you with a large sized club.' Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now as you all now a Redcap will bludgeon you to death only if you are alone and seeing that there are numerous amounts of people in this classroom the Redcap will not attempt to bludgeon any of you. That being said do any of you know the incantation wengardriam leviosa?' Again Hermoine's hand shot up in the air surprisingly professor Lupin did not call upon her but Pavarti Patil another third year Gryffindor.' Yes, professor the class does know this incantation because we learnt it in the first year in charms class.' Pavarti then had an astonished look on her face as though she herself did not know the extent of her knowledge.' Excellent with this charm you will disarm the Redcap this incantation makes things levitate as you know. So in this case it will make the Redcap's club levitate leaving him weaponless. Pavarti do you know how to perform the spell? Uh yes professor. Perfect now the rest of the class get as far away from the hole as possible go over by my desk. Alright you are going to be the first to demonstrate now when the red cap comes out I want you to yell the incantation if you have done it correctly then the club will lift out of the Redcap's hand. If you do it wrong well you will either get bludgeoned.' A look of horror came to Pavarti's face. 'Naturally I was joking Pavarti. If you do not succeed in the spell I will cast a disarm charm at the Redcap. Now I will go next to the rest of the class. Now as for all of you I want you to be as quiet as possible.' All the whispers diseased and everyone waited Pavarti thinking ahead started to pace around the hole so that she could coax the Redcap out. Suddenly a blur of something came out of the hole it was all so fast Pavarti yelled WENGARDRIUM LEVIOSA!!! There was a flash coming from Pavarti's wand and professor Lupin ran to Pavarti's side. When everything settled down there was a club in the air and the Redcap had fled back to its hole. That was all fine and well but Pavarti was not quick enough and had got bludgeoned in the knee. Professor Lupin shot up 'COVE NO MA!' and with a wave of his wand the hole had a cover on it. 'That will be all for this class today. I will ask of you all to put the desks back in place and kindly take a seat while take miss Patil to the hospital wing.' The class put all the desks back and took their seats Harry, Ron, and Hermoine put three seats together and sat down. Ron was the first to break the silence 'That's rotten luck with Pavarti first D.A.D.A class and she goes and gets hurt. Well it's not like it's her fault Ron I mean did you see how fast that Redcap moved?' Hermoine protested. You also must remember that she did manage to get the club out of the Redcap's hands. Harry are you all right? Hermoine asked worriedly. Yah mate you've been quiet all day. Ron added. 'Hum huh what. Oh yah I'm fine I was just thinking about some stuff.' Harry had been thinking about 'stuff' all morning, but really what stuff was, was Cho Chang and Halley Cromon. He felt very confused he really did like Cho but she was with Cedric Diggory and Halley wasn't really with anyone. Though there were a lot of stories about Harry and he didn't know if her father would appreciate her being closer than friends with a boy like him that gets into trouble every single year with either the teachers or Voldermort.


	3. Continuem

When professor Lupin returned to the class room he dismissed the class and they all went to the great hall. To Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's surprise Halley was sitting at their table waiting for them.' Oh hello guys I just got out of history gee you'd think that professor Binns would have changed by now but no he is still as boring as ever I would rather have Sir Nicholas than Bins.' Halley groaned.' Ha Harry are you all right you look like you've been hypnotized? Huh oh what no I'm fine tired that's all.' Harry said pretending to wipe sleep out of his eyes.' Oh well then you best make sure that you get to bed early tonight. Anyway Ron I've been meaning to ask you how your mother is haven't talked to her since first year.' Oh she is fine and well same with all the rest of my family Charlie is still in Romania and Bill is working at the Gringotts in Egypt, Percy is going berserk over getting top in his owls and newts. Still wants to be in the ministry I imagine. Halley quickly added.' Oh of course and mother is just tickled pink that Percy has a very very good chance of making it. And being head boy and prefect helps too. Fred and George are often found tinkering with his badge or making it disappear so that he can't find it and then he gets all upset about it and throws a hissy fit and we all fall to the ground laughing. So from what I hear nothings changed…excellent. Hm hm anyway I best get back to my to my table Malfoy might get a little hot in the head if he sees me stay here too long but maybe I'll see you on the grounds. See you all later. With that Halley turned to each of the friends in turn and nodded and was off to the Slytherin table. Halley took a seat by Malfoy; he turned to them and gave the three a dirty look of satisfaction.' Hi Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle.' Crabbe and Goyle just snorted showing that they had acknowledged her presence.' Crabbe, Goyle, Halley has known me a lot longer than you and can replace you at any time. Oy sorry uh Malfoy we just ate too much lunch. So anyway Halley what do you think of Potter, Weasley, and Granger? Malfoy you know that Ron and I have been friends for a long time so please don't be too terribly vile towards him. And Harry is nice as is Hermoine. Pff Halley I don't speak highly of mudbloods and people who think they are so great because everyone adores them and as for Weasley he is dirt poor and it disgusts me. So I won't talk kindly of any of them.' With that the conversation ended and Halley and Malfoy both went about their own business, Halley getting into another deep discussion with Michelle Smyth.' Harry your sure your all right? Hermoine asked in a worried tone.' Yah Hermoine no worries,Umm say Ron would you like to go for a walk I think I'd like to get some fresh air before divination. Yah I think so too professor Trelawny always has a ton of perfume and incense going on up there I don't know how she expects us to breathe.' Ron said holding his stomach. They both stood up about to leave when Harry said.' So we will see you in Arithmancy Hermoine? Um yes I have a book that I've been meaning to get from the library.' Ron and Harry made their way through the great hall and to the front doors. They walked through the doors the sunlight spilling upon them; they squinted at the sun's brightness. The grass on the grounds was still covered with the morning's dew.' So Harry what was it that you wanted to talk about? What I didn't say I wanted to talk about anything. Oh come of it Harry I know that that's the reason you wanted to go for a walk and not let Hermoine come gees you act as though I've only just met you. Hm hm sorry Ron guess your right. Ok so my problem is that I think that Halley is well pretty. But Harry I thought that you liked Cho Chang? Yah I do but since Halley has come I won't deny that I have questioned who I like better I mean I like both of them but Cho has Cedric and Halley doesn't have anyone but then I also thought I don't think that her father wants her to be with someone who is constantly into trouble. Aw don't say that mate I'm sure you've got a good of chance as anybody. And another thing I don't blame you for liking her I think she is really pretty too. That is why I wasn't allowed to talk to her at school first year because Mr. Malfoy wanted her and Draco to be betrothed and he didn't want me and Halley to become too good of friends and be really close so he told Mr. Cromon that the only reason I was friends with Halley is because I wanted to go out with her. So he didn't let her and I talk for a year. Oh Ron I didn't know. Its all right mate so anyway don't worry about it what ever happens happens right? Yah I guess your right Ron, well I guess we better be off to divination.


	4. The Dream

The Divination room was as smelly as ever (usually for the first week until you get used to the smell) the little tables and chairs were still all around and professor Trelawny was sitting at her desk at the front of the class with the same coke bottle glasses. Everyone took their seats Neville sat with Ron and Harry. Hermoine took Muggle studies instead of Divination. Hermoine thought that professor Trelawny was an old fraud. So Divination was the only class that she didn't take. Professor Trelawny always reminded Harry of some type of bug with big rounded eyes her glasses were over sized and this magnified her eyes to about 150 times bigger than there normal size. What bothered Harry the most was that professor had a knack for predicting Harry's premature death.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD GIVE US HOMEWORK ALREADY!!! Easy Ron really it's not all that bad just a dream diary all we have to do is make them up easy as that.' Harry said. They walked down the corridor in silence. They met up with Hermoine and set off for Care of Magical Creatures.' Oh you two it is such a disappointment that you two didn't take muggle studies there are so many fascinating things that you could learn about I mean Harry you already know about most of these things. But still they also tell you about what the magical world uses instead of these things that the muggles use, I for one find it all very fascinating. And how was Divination? I 'spect that you are going to die soon Harry? Yes Hermoine as usual she sees darkness in the dream that I had last night which was disgustingly about a lesson with professor Sprout teaching the class about a muggle flower called a sunflower. And those are cheery and happy but leave it to professor Trelawny turning it into my death. I think that Care of Magical Creatures will cheer me up though. What do we have after this? Herbology. Ron said finally saying something. They found Hagrid awaiting there arrival in front of his hut. 'Ello there you three got o mighty fine creata fer yahs today. Oh Hagrid I hope it is something partially civilized' Hermoine said worriedly. O don yah worry a fing about that ermoine.' With that he turned away and walked around the back of his hut and came back with a rope in hand and what was on the other end…

The day was finally over and they were all sitting around the Gryffindor table and chatting about the day. Dean and Seamus were talking about Quidditch as usual and Lavender and Pavarti were talking about professor Trelawny's class. 'Oh that was so dangerous of Hagrid to bring in a Hippogriff the first day luckily nobody got hurt Hippogriffs can have very bad tempers if not treated in a very delicate manner.' Oh come off it Hermoine I saw the way you looked at Buckbeak you were practically drooling.' Ron retorted. Ron then tucked in to his kidney pudding Hermoine was going to defend herself but merely took another bite of her baked potato. Harry was actually quite surprised at this sudden drop of subject. When they were all finished there food they headed back to the common room. The three sat in their usual spot in the big red chairs in front of the fire. Hermoine took out some parchment, ink bottle and quill and started rapidly writing and frequently asking Harry questions like how many times a day do muggles use a toofbrush. 'It is tooTHbrush Hermoine not tooFbrush and they use it two to three times a day morning, lunch, and night. Oh thank you Harry' and she continued scribbling down notes. At a quarter to eleven they all headed up to the dormitories Dean and Seamus had already pulled the bed hangings shut and there was quiet snoring. Harry took off his glasses and set them on the side table. 'Night Ron.' All Harry got in return was an odd grunt and the sound of the bed hangings being drawn closed. Harry dreamed that night but did not have a rough sleep. He was interested in this dream. It was about Cho and her beautifully black shiny hair and her deep eyes. Then there was Halley sitting and talking to Ron and she looked over at Harry and gave him a smile her eyes were like deep wave pools so crystal clear. Then she turned back to Ron and he must have said something funny because she laughed. 'Harry come on mate or we'll be late fah breakfast.' Harry woke up with a jolt at the sound of Ron's voice. 'Hmm mah oh sorry Ron I was dreaming. Yah I could tell you were smiling like a clown was kind of creepy to tell yah the truth. Sorry mate I'll try not to do it again.' Harry got up and put on his robes and together he and Ron went down to breakfast. The toast was slightly soggy from the butter being on it so long but Harry got past this and continued to eat it. It was a beautiful Thursday morning although Hermoine wasn't in sight and neither was Halley. Both Ron and Harry thought this was suspicious. Although in potions there they both were sitting side by side and on the other side on Halley was Malfoy and his cronies. Harry took his seat next to Hermoine. 'Hermoine how come you missed breakfast?' Harry asked in a hurried whisper so that if Snape came he would not get into trouble which he was sure Snape would find a reason to get him into trouble anyway.' I didn't miss breakfast you and Ron were late. So Halley and I had a get together. I will tell you the rest later.' Harry looked over at Halley who was scribbling on a piece of parchment. The right sleeve of her robes was hiked up a bit and that was when Harry saw the Bruises a perfect bruise of four fingers that had gripped her arm just a little too tightly. Hermoine saw the look on Harry's face and just as he was about to open his mouth to ask Hermoine. 'I will tell you later.'


	5. A Letter And A Bruise

Potions went considerably well for Harry only ten points had been taken away and that was because Harry had taken the wrong notes and Snape had found out and had said that Harry must not have been paying attention. Although Harry did manage to hand in a flask of his potion at the end of class. At lunch once the three had finished eating they all went outside for a brisk walk before Herbology. 'OK! Now can you tell me what is going on! Ok ok Harry please. I would have told you in potions but Halley didn't want you two to worry about her. I know that you both fancy her but she really is a lot tougher than you think. What do you mean we fancy her?' Harry sounded desperate.' Well you two you don't exactly hide it all that well I mean Harry you constantly ogle her every chance that you get and Ron it is only natural seeing that you haven't seen Halley in a while and then her come back a little more well pretty and good looking than the last time you saw her.' Ron did not reply at this statement. But rather pondered upon it.' But never mind all that the only reason that she had bruises on her arm was because someone had grabbed her arm a little too tight but she swears that it was an accident. She told me to tell you to promise her that although that you know who did it to please not retaliate it would just cause too much havoc! Anyway like I said she swears to you both with all her heart that it was only a one time thing.' Then Hermoine mumbled under her breath 'or at least she hopes.' Although Hermoine still saw the worried looks on their faces she told them she didn't know anymore and that if they didn't get back inside and get their things they would be late for the next class.(change of view now Ron). Ron was so worried about Halley he just couldn't stand it. All through his classes for the rest of the day he just couldn't consentrate his mind off of her. They had been so close all their lives that now that Halley was being hurt or had been hurt he was flipping out. On the way to the great hall that night he met up with Halley in the hall and immediately pulled her to the side. ' I don't care if you told me not to worry I am and I'm not just worried I am totally freaking out Halley so you have to tell me what is going on or I will go to Dumbledore and he WILL do something about it!' Halley had tears in her eyes.' ALRIGHT alright I will tell you but you have to promise me before I tell you that you will swear to me that you won't do anything to Malfoy. Ok I promise but only to an extent and you know what I mean. Ok I will agree to that so anyway it was just a little curfluffle. THAT CAUSED YOU TO END UP WITH BRUISES ON YOUR ARM! Ron please!' a tear ran down Halley's cheek. For a moment they both just stared into each other's eyes then Halley broke away and gazed down both ways of the hall.' Ok come with me! And hurry.' She grabbed Ron's arm and ran passed the great hall's doors and through the main ones. She ran down the steps all the while holding onto Ron's robe sleeve. She made a hard right and went into the shadow of the castle she checked to make sure that no one was around she then pushed hard on a brick beside Ron's head. The bricks slid away just like at Diagon Alley and revealed a tunnel Ron was hesitant but Halley still had her firm grip on his robes and made him come with her.' Are we still in the school?' Ron asked but there was no answer. It seemed as though they had walked for ages but came to a finally came to a stained wooden door which to Ron's to surprise had in scripted upon it: Moony Padfoot Prongs and Wormtail. Halley stopped at the door and said' I come to this place willing to succeed, I come to this place planning such a bad deed. The door's knob turned guided by an invisible hand a swung open. Inside there was not much to the room. Just a chair and a lopsided piece of wood that Ron guessed was suppose to be a coffee table of some sort. Halley tugged Ron inside and closed the door.' Ok if you want to know sit down and I will tell you everything. Well you already know that we are both pure blood and so is Malfoy and now that we are only a few years off to becoming of age my father is starting to think of… marriage.' Halley stopped for a second and took a deep breathe. Ron himself had not been expecting this at all! Halley then started again.' My father told me before we started school that when I came home for summer I would find out who I was betrothed to. But he did tell me that it was between Malfoy and… well you. Wait don't say anything yet (Ron had opened his mouth to speak). So my father was still having a hard time deciding and wrote me a letter and we continued to talk about the subject which I was pleased by knowing that he wasn't just going to make this decision all on his own. Though my father did speak to your father and Mr. Malfoy and that was when it got bad. Draco's father had sent him an owl telling him that he could very well one day be my husband.(Halley's cheeks went red.) and then he told Crabbe and Goyle and they told Pansy and she got quite jealous that I know had more than a friendship with Draco. And she got all the Slytherin girls against me. So I was writing to my father one night and telling him my point of view of the matter my letter said:

_Dear Father,_

_I received your letter in due time and I do not know who I would choose I have grown up with them both and love them deeply so I have decided to leave the decision of my future husband to you._

As I was readying the envelope Draco came in and grabbed the letter, knowing what was going on he got in a very bad temper' WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU WOULD CHOOSE! You are telling me you do cannot decide between me and Weasley?! Draco you know that I cannot decide between you and Ron.' I didn't know what to say to him after that I was just so confused and ripped in two.' Tears were forming in Halley's eyes again and Ron gave her a hug. But when they came out they did not separate they kissed and as they did Halley silently wept. She just did not know what to do she loved Ron as much as she loved Malfoy. In a way she was mad at her father for making her be betrothed he was wrecking her and Ron's and Malfoy's friendship. She hated the tradition of the pure bloods this was just so unfair. Halley tried to continue.' Umm so as I was saying we got into a fight and I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm just a little too tight and that was all and since that he has been really calm, but umm I think we had better head back Malfoy might get suspicious.' Halley walked to the door.' Plan perfected.' The door again swung open for her and as she walked through Ron piped up.' Halley? Yes? Thanks. For what? For being my friend and well my second sister hmm hmm. Hmm hmm. Come on.' And then she held out her hand and Ron grabbed a hold of it and they walked out together, and entered the hall together as well. Halley quickly scampered over to the Slytherin table. Ron went to the Gryffindor table. Dinner was hurried for them both Halley wanting to talk to Malfoy and Ron wanting to tell Harry and Hermoine not so much Harry for he had just kissed his only crush. Although Halley as well felt guilty for she purposefully forgot to tell Ron that he was not the only one to receive a kiss that day. That morning Draco sleepily got up and sat on the leather sofa Halley later waking up found him there sleeping trying to wake him up as not to be late for class. He woke up and they as well gazed into each others eyes and Halley not able to control herself leaned in and the first passionate kiss of the day occurred but not the last…


	6. The Second Kiss

(At the Slytherin table that night).' Where were you Halley? I went for a walk before dinner is that such a crime? No I but it would be a crime to me if you were walking with HIM. Well you will be pleased to know that I wasn't. GOOD!' Halley and Malfoy ate their supper without saying another word. She had a diary but she knew that it would be full if she were to write her horrible ordeal in it. She decided to lock it in her mind and when it was over she didn't want a reminder of it. That night in the common room everyone was tired but not Halley she just sat in front of the fire and was left with her thoughts. It being Friday she really didn't have to worry about being in bed at a descent time. At around one Malfoy came staggering down the stone steps of the boy's dormitories.' Halley what are you still doing up? Just thinking you know I have been doing a lot of that lately. Yah I know… um Halley? Yes Malfoy? Umm I'm really sorry about hurting you the other day. Nudge it off I didn't mind it only stung for a few days. That's just it though it shouldn't have stung at all I shouldn't have gotten so hot in the head. But it is just Weasley I mean that is just so eh. But that is where I am torn I love you just as much I love him and this is just so hard and I know that Pansy is quite tweaked at the fact that I now have your fancy. And she does not I really think that you and her a perfect for each other but every time I see you two together I become jealous and same with Ron and Hermoine. I really don't mean to but I just do and that is why this situation is so messed up. Anyway I really wish it would all just go away. But not you and not Ron. Weasley is poor and a weakling! Your father should just open his eyes and see that! With that Malfoy gave Halley a peck on the cheek and stomped out of the common room. She didn't know where he would go it being one in the morning and all so she herself decided to take a stroll. After wandering for a little bit she decided to go to the place she took Ron it would be nice and quiet in there. But to her surprise she didn't find what she expected instead sitting on one of the old tattered couches was…

'Hermoine what are you doing here?' Halley said in a shocked voice.' Oh umm hi Halley didn't expect you to come Ron told me about it and I wanted to take a peek for myself hope that's alright. I couldn't sleep I felt sad for Ron since you told him he has been so distracted. And I just wish I could help him… and you for that matter.' The awkward silence only last for a few minutes until Halley broke it. 'Well I am pleased to say that this shouldn't go on for too much longer.' Halley tried to produce what she thought was a smile but the fact the Hermoine returned no such thing told her that her attempt had failed. So she decided to sit next to Hermoine. They sat there for hours just talking about what had happened (Hermoine's face went pale when Halley told her about the kiss with Malfoy). They just talked and talked until they decided they had each been there long enough and they didn't want anyone to notice that each of them were missing. When they reached the old stone wall they saw the sun just starting to wake. They rubbed their eyes the sun was hurting them so. When Hermoine reached the common room everyone was asleep she took advantage of this and quickly bustled over to the girls dorm. Unfortunatly Halley wasn't as lucky with sneaking off to bed for there standing well sitting if you want to get technical was Malfoy and his cronies (Grabbe, Goyle and Pansy). 'Oh umm hello. Pah don't play little miss innocent with us we can see right through you! Pansy smirked.' As a matter of fact I wasn't!' Halley snapped. 'Now now ladies lets not fight let us all get along.' After saying this Malfoy put on his devilish smile. Halley tried to walk towards the girl's dorms trying to avoid any mishaps, but Grabbe and Goyle were too quick! They each grabbed one of her arms and forcibly pushed her into one of the many leather chairs. 'Augh what the heck is wrong with you I did nothing wrong! Oh but you did Halley you should have thought before fraternizing with Weasley!' He walked briskly over to and leaned in inches from her face Halley looked away.' LOOK AT ME!' Halley did so and she looked deep into the crystal cold blue eyes. And she found… nothing. No tenderness, no warmth just cold, nothing that could ever possibly anything but empty. A tear trickled what she had anticipated she did not know but it was not this most definitely not this. All this emptiness scared her beyond belief. Then she came back to reality.' What do you want Draco? Oh nothing much just a promise from you that you will tell your father that you would prefer to be betrothed to me instead of WEASLEY!' Pansy rushed over to Malfoy. 'Umm can I talk to you for a sec? OH MAKE IT QUICK! Well I was wondering instead of wanting her you might want me I mean it isn't like our parents haven't already thought about it.' Pansy had a worried look on her face. 'Halley told me that you were jealous of the fact that she had my fancy and you did not mind you ANYMORE. I must stick to the plan my father has given me strict orders. Pansy looked disappointed at this statement but carried on and walked to the side of the chair. Malfoy returned to being only inches from Halley's face.' You will tell your father that you prefer me over WEASLEY!' Halley did not know how to answer to this but she made an effort.' Malfoy I can't do that it has to be my father's decision and his alone.' Malfoy's face had a look of disgust upon it. He turned away from her and looked at Crabbe and Goyle and nodded. They left the common room. And came back dragging Ron behind them. With a look of satisfaction Malfoy turned back to Halley.' I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.' Malfoy then gave another nod to Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as he did this they both started beating on Ron punching hitting and pulling his hair. 'NO!' Halley screamed. Malfoy snapped and they both stopped.' So will you tell your father that you would rather have me than Weasley?' Halley looked at Ron who also had tears in his eyes. Halley looked down and mumbled.' I shall. No Halley if he is not the one you choose than I will be fine!' Halley's tears were now streaming down her face, but continued to look down at her lap. She put her hands over her face and wept.' Ok let him go.' Crabbe and Goyle then dropped Ron on the floor and he ran over to Halley who could not bear to look at his kind eyes. Alas she did and found that Ron's eyes were quite the opposite of Malfoy's they were kind and full of warmth. She knew then that those were the eyes she wanted to stare into for the rest of her life. Ron must have read her thoughts because he whispered. 'I will write a letter to your father myself and tell him of the ordeal.' Halley started to weep harder.' But I am still not sure I want my father to decide. Not I.' Ron was taken aback he had just been beaten and now she was turning away. With a look of disgust he started to walk away Crabbe and Goyle went to grab his arm. 'I CAN SEE MYSELF OUT!' he snapped and left the common room to go to his own and tell Harry and Hermoine of the happenings.


	7. Ron's Injury

(Malfoy)

'Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would have been appears to me that Halley likes Ron a little better than I thought she would. Well I for one think that she just leave it alone we should just cast her to darkness make sure she is in complete misery. Pansy was so unbelievably jealous that Malfoy couldn't help but laugh. 'Hmm you just don't get it do you Pansy? If I was to be her future husband that would help not just my father but I myself. Her father is high in the ministry which would help my father get higher in the ministry and then when we wed there would be a lot of money coming to Halley and me. Another devilish grin from Malfoy. Pansy had a mixed expression of hatred and disappointment. Although Draco felt good about his accomplishment deep down in his small heart he felt bad for hurting Halley in such a way. But he knew if he hadn't followed out his father's orders that there would surely be severe punishment. He could still hear her crying from the girl's dorm. 'Augh I wish she would just shut up.' Pansy snapped. Malfoy stayed silent. Staring at the patterned carpet deep in thought.

(Back to normal writing)

Ron staggered back to the Gryffindor common room he didn't show Halley but before Crabbe and Goyle actually got to the Slytherin common room they had punched his right leg to make him weak and easy to drag to the their sinister destination. Ron didn't want to but he did he lifted his robes only to find a bloody gash the bone was broken. But he did not change is course to the hospital wing he continued on to the common room. As he went he prayed that he wouldn't meet anyone on the way… but he did…Halley stood at the other end of the hall at the bottom of the stairs that led to the fat lady's portrait. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked up horror struck at the sight of Ron's leg. She jumped up and ran to him she took is left arm and put it around her neck. Tears streamed down her face. 'Oh this is my entire fault! I'm sorry I didn't want to have to say that but he would have hurt you more! I COULD HAVE TAKEN IT! Ron snapped Halley looked astonished she had never heard Ron become angered in such a way. They walked to the rest of the way to the common room in silence. The odd grunt and groan from Ron as they tried getting up the stairs. They finally got inside and found only Harry and Hermoine sitting in the common room. Hermoine was as usual reading in the big red chairs in front of the fire. Harry was reading 'A seeker's guide to getting better eyesight'. Hermoine looked up from her book at the sound of someone entering the common room. Horror came upon her face as well. She rushed over and helped Halley the set Ron down on the couch. And before anyone said anything Hermoine grabbed Halley's robes and forced her out of the common room and out to the front of the portrait. 'What the in the BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?! It. it was Malfoy he sent Crabbe and Goyle to get Ron as to sort of bribe me into saying that I would tell my father that I prefer him over Ron(the tears came again) I swear I didn't mean for this to happen I would never want this kind of pain to come to Ron! Other times Halley I would have understood… but this is getting ridiculous you really need to tell your father to decide!' Hermoine turned and ran up the stairs to tend to Ron and Halley was left to live with her guilt. She knew what she had to do… set them all straight so she went to the owlery and wrote a letter to her father:

Dear Father,

I am pleased to say that I have made my decision. I want you to decide. I will be sending you another letter please totally ignore it.

The second letter told Halley's father that she wanted him to pick Malfoy but at the end of course putting. P.S remember my first letter. She waited a half an hour before sending the second letter. And once she was done went back to the common room only to find id completely deserted. Taking advantage of this she went straight to the Girl's door she had just reached the handle when… 'Trying to avoid me now are we?' All of Halley's warmth had left her, her blood ran cold. She slowly turned praying that it wasn't the voice she thought it was. Fate was not on her side. Malfoy. 'Of course not.' She replied hastily. 'Well then in that case you wouldn't sitting down right here beside me.' Halley hesitated but walked over and sat down. Malfoy put his arm around her. 'Can't you just imagine us together when we're older then once we are done school getting married. Halley felt as though she was going to puke. Then she realized she never loved Malfoy only liked him a lot but then at the same time she didn't know.


	8. A Secret That Slipped

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron was in a lot of pain Hermoine knew it but he wouldn't show it. 'Oh Ron come off it and go to Madame Pomfrey! No, I won't! I am fine Hermoine your the one who should come off it! You shouldn't have gotten mad at her like that it wasn't your place! YES IT WAS RON WEASLEY LOOK AT YOUR LEG IT IS BROKEN AND I BLAME HER 100!' They all went silent. Surprisingly Harry was the one to break the silence. 'Halley in my opinion did the right thing.' Both Ron and Hermoine looked at Harry with shocked faces. 'Well it's true what would any of us have done? The same thing. Hermoine… if Ron was being beat up and someone wanted you to do something you didn't want to do. But if you didn't do that certain thing they wouldn't quite hurting Ron unless you did it would you do it? Yes of course! Well then what is the difference?' Again there was a silence. Finally Ron stood up only for a few seconds before his shakiness got the better of him and he sat back down. 'And just where do you think your going?' Hermoine asked. 'Well miss worry wart I am going to the hospital wing if you don't mind.' All Hermoine did was smile. When the trio arrived at the hospital wing there at the end of the hall was Halley saying something to Madame Pomfrey and Madame Pomfrey shaking her head. With whatever she had said Halley had obviously become disappointed because she just let her head down and stared at the floor. She backed up and sat down on the bed and then leant over and lay down with her eyes closed and she just took a deep breathe and fell asleep. All of them were confused by this. 'Here lay on this bed while I go and talk to Madame Pomfrey. Ok. Ok.' Hermoine quickly walked away, swiftly passing the slumbering Halley on her way, it didn't take her long to come back trailing behind Madame Pomfrey. 'Oh my goodness what a mess. You lot should have come to me earlier the faster yah get here after the injury the faster it can heal. Alright Weasley brace yourself.' She grabbed a hold of his leg and twisted with all her might. 'AHHHH!!!' Ron screamed out in pain!' (Halley didn't even move she just slept on) 'Oh hush Mr. Weasley! You'll wake up Miss Cromon she's been through a lot you know! Goodness sakes, Lord knows what her father was thinking. Anyways drink this and you will be alright to leave in the morning. Lord and Mr. Potter knows you're in for a rough night.' From her apron Madame Pomfrey pulled out a familiar looking bottle that made Harry grab his wrist. Skele-Grow. When Ron saw this he immediately looked up at Harry. All Harry could do was wince a sympathetic smile. Ron drank it as fast as he could so he could only taste the horrible liquid for a moment. After drinking it down he felt asleep straight away. Once he was asleep Harry and Hermoine began to talk about the mysterious sighting that they saw when they had entered the wing.' I wonder what she was talking to Madame Pomfrey about. Harry pondered. 'I haven't a clue, and with Madame Pomfrey talking about her father. Maybe we should get some sleep ourselves Harry Madame Pomfrey said that we could spend the night here with Ron.'

The next morning the three woke up at the same time only to notice that Halley was missing. Ron went to stand up but Hermoine held him back. 'Not yet Ron it is too soon.' Ron just lay back down and closed his eyes. He thought for a moment about the happenings of the last week he tried to think about it last night but his tiredness enclosed upon him and he fell asleep. He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes. There were his two best friends that had been with him through thick and thin. Through all this bloody crap! They had been there. Madame Pomfrey came at about 9:00 and told Ron took take another cap full of Skele-Grow and wait half an hour then after that they could all leave and Ron would be fine. They waited the time told and Ron stood up and the three walked to the great hall and arrived just in time for breakfast. They took there seats in the usual spot. Ron's leg still tinged every now and then but he got used to it after a while. He couldn't help it he just had to look and see if Halley was sitting at the Slytherin table. But to his disappointment she was not. Instead he saw Malfoy talking to Pansy and… THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS?!!! Ron shot up his leg screaming in pain, he started to make his way to the end of the table that was closest to the beaming doors he was about to take a right when Harry pushed him to the side and out the doors. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING AFTER ALL THIS HE IS HOLDING PANSY MCSTUPID'S HAND WHEN HALLEY HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH BLOODY HELL AND BACK! AND HE ALSO DID THIS TO MY LEG AND HE IS JUST GOING TO THROUGH THAT ALL OUT?! I DON'T BLOODY THIINK SO! Whoa easy Ron I saw that too but we can't just go in the great hall and punch Draco in the face. At least not while all the teachers are there. 'Harry whispered. Just as they turned to go back into the hall the door swung open and out walked…Draco and Pansy. Draco walked ahead while Pansy followed like a lost puppy. They didn't notice Ron and Harry standing there. They overheard Pansy say something they were sure that was meant to be kept between them. 'Draco are you sure we should just let her go I mean her staying there could help us.


End file.
